Retour à Embers House
by Morwenedhel
Summary: Caroline Embers est partie de chez elle il y a une quinzaine d'années. Elle s'était juré de ne plus revenir. Oui mais voilà, il y a Emily. Alors Caroline revient. Rating : K - Amitié.


_**" Les plus désespérés sont les chants les plus beaux /**_

_**Et j'en sais d'immortels qui sont de purs sanglots "**_

(Musset, _La Nuit de Mai_).

_**OOO**_

**Pairing : OC**

**Rating : K**

Titre : _**Retour à Embers House**_

**Ndla** : Bonjour à vous, chers petits serpenteaux ! * _Allo ! allo ! Morwenedhel ? Nan, ça y est, on l'a perdue dans son délire .. *_

L'écriture de la suite de _About the possibility of being_ se poursuit, et entre temps, je rédige, je rédige, à n'en plus finir ! Pour votre plus grand bonheur ! Une nouvelle histoire dans l'Angleterre Victorienne.

Le titre est tiré du très génialissime film _**Retour à Howards End**_**,** de James Ivory ( 1992). Avec entre autre, _Anthony Hopkins, Emma Thompson et Helena Bonham Carter_, à leurs débuts. Un très beau film, pour un réalisateur que j'adore. Et qui a fait aussi _**Chambre avec vue**_. Egalement avec Helena Bonham Carter, toute jeune et ... Maggie Smith ! Notre Minerva nationale !

Pour les amoureux du cinéma et d'Helena, ou pour les curieux, voici les liens ! * partie farfouiller dans son pc *

.fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm= 

wiki/Chambre_avec_vue_(film)

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses ! _* Pose ses lunettes sur son nez, style Gobelin de Gringotts *_

- La citation en début de texte est une sorte de dédicace. Je n'aime pas Musset mais j'ai toujours trouvé que cette citation allait à merveille à l'écriture. Du moins, la mienne. Quand j'écris, c'est plus beau quand je vais mal ! xD

- L'histoire évoquée est entièrement à moi. Les personnages également. A ce propos, ma meilleure amie se reconnaîtra dans l'une des deux jeunes femmes. C'est notre amitié qui m'a inspirée ce texte.

- Pour bien vous plonger dans l'ambiance super triste du truc (^^) , je vous conseille d'écouter, comme moi, en boucle, les 3 parties de _**Exogenesis **_de _**MUSE**_. Ouaiiiis .. Muse m'inspire à fond ! - Exogenesis I, II et III donc. =)

- L'image utilisée comme vignette de cette fic est tirée de la série _**Downton Abbey**_ ( que je n'ai absolument pas vu ... ). Je précise, parce qu'il faut rendre à César ce qui lui appartient et je ne veux pas me faire tirer les oreilles par le webmaster de Ffnet pour Copyright sur la photo ! ^^

- Merci à Mélanie pour la correction et les commentaires sur cette fic, qui m'ont tellement émus. D'ailleurs, je lui laisse la parole en fin de texte ! =)

_Bonne lecture à mes petits souriceaux adorés ! - **Morwenedhel **- _

_**OOO**_

_**Retour à Embers House. **_

C'était la première fois depuis quinze ans que Caroline revenait dans ce qui avait été sa maison durant ses plus jeunes années. En franchissant le portail de la grande bâtisse, elle se souvenait de tout. Les cris, les pleurs, les rires, tout était comme enfermé entre ces murs. Une mémoire conservée par la maison. Elle avait fui des années auparavant. Fui les décisions de ses parents, fui la bonne société anglaise qui lui imposait, à elle ainsi qu'à sa famille tout un tas de règles, plus absurdes les unes que les autres, à respecter scrupuleusement sous peine d'être exclu de cet univers...

Un matin de l'année 1803, elle avait choisi une autre vie, un autre destin. Elle avait sorti sa grosse malle à boucles de cuir du grenier, soufflé toute la poussière accumulée dessus depuis des années, et elle avait rassemblé ses affaires. De l'argent d'abord. Après tout, sa famille était riche. Elle pouvait emmener ses économies sans pour autant les priver. Elle avait glissé gracieusement sur le parquet lustré de sa grande chambre, courant silencieusement dans toute la propriété à la recherche de ses robes, de son corset, d'un collier de perles, d'une brosse, d'un peigne en écaille ...

Une fois toutes ses affaires rassemblées, elle avait laissé quelques mots sur un parchemin. D'une écriture rendue tremblante par l'énormité de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle avait expliqué à sa famille qu'elle refusait de se soumettre aux règles. Comme d'autres avant elle, comme la plupart des femmes qu'elle admirait, elle prenait son destin en main et le choisissait différent de celui de ses parents. Différent de celui que l'on avait choisi pour elle. La liberté courrait déjà dans ses veines, elle trépignait, elle soufflait.

Elle était sortie par la porte arrière de la demeure, et avant de refermer la porte vitrée, elle avait songé une dernière fois à sa sœur, à peine plus jeune qu'elle, encore endormie dans sa chambre, à ses parents, qui ne l'avaient pas comprise et ne lui laissaient pas d'autre choix. Elle déplorait de devoir partir, mais elle le devait pour sa propre survie. Et peut-être la leur. Voir leur fille dépérir à cause du choix qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de lui imposer serait difficile à porter pour eux.

Le grand hall lui avait paru radieux à cette heure si matinale. La diligence ne devait plus tarder à apparaître au coin de la propriété, prête à l'emmener loin d'ici. La lumière filtrait en rayons blanchâtres par les grandes fenêtres. Elle voyait presque avec acuité les petites poussières dérangées par ses va-et-vient prendre une couleur dorée sous la lumière naissante du soleil. Elle avait refermé la porte, puis franchissant une dernière fois le portail de bois vert, elle s'était retournée, tout en se jurant de revenir, un jour, quand elle aurait arpenté le monde. Un jour, quand la situation serait différente.

Elle était là maintenant, prête à franchir de nouveau le seuil de cette maison. Non plus en tant que Miss Caroline Embers, fille de Mr et Mrs Henri Embers , mais comme propriétaire. Depuis huit ans, ses parents étaient avec tous les autres membres de la famille Embers, sous une dalle de granit gris moucheté de blanc, tout au bout du parc du manoir, au fin fond du parc de celui-ci, comme au bout du monde, sous quelques pins entrecroisés, exposés à la pluie d'Angleterre et aux mousses. Enfin libérés de tous les tracas que leur avait apportés la vie. Sa sœur était partie juste après leur décès, embarquant pour un périple aux Indes. Elle avait trouvé un mari là-bas et n'était jamais revenue. La propriété avait toujours été entretenue par le garde forestier, par respect pour ses anciens maîtres qu'il aimait beaucoup et dans l'espoir qu'un jour, quelqu'un s'approprierait la bâtisse et lui redonnerait son charme d'antan.

Caroline, maintenant installée à Londres, écrivait ses propres romans et "vivait de sa plume ". Elle s'était dit que revenir sur les lieux de son enfance lui donnerait quelque inspiration. Plus que le souvenir, elle était curieuse de voir si la maison avait encore une "âme "maintenant qu'elle était à l'abandon. Le but de son voyage n'était pourtant pas seulement la propriété. Quand elle était partie, elle n'avait pas seulement laissé une famille. Elle avait quitté aussi ses amis les plus chers, ceux avec lesquels elle avait partagé tous ses jeux d'enfant et toutes ses peurs d'adolescente. Plus que tout, elle avait quitté Emily, son amie la plus chère. Sa confidente dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Emily vivait toujours derrière la colline où était implanté le manoir. Fille de simples bourgeois, son innocence, ses manières plus vives et plus spontanées que celles des autres jeunes filles de bonne famille avaient charmé Caroline. Pendant sa fugue, jamais elle ne l'avait oubliée. Pourtant, alors même qu'elle avait écrit une lettre à ses parents, elle n'en avait pas rédigé pour Emily. Comme si écrire son départ le rendait plus concret. Comme si une lettre confirmait un adieu.

La sœur de Caroline lui avait envoyé la clé de la bâtisse, accompagnée d'une lettre disant qu'elle renonçait à être propriétaire et qu'elle en confiait la responsabilité à sa sœur.

Traversant les parterres d'herbe, autrefois si fleuris, Caroline contempla la façade, si haute, et si souvent détestée de cette maison qui lui avait servi de prison étant jeune. La peinture bleutée des grandes fenêtres était passée et écaillée, quelques ardoises étaient tombées du toit et étaient venues s'écraser au pied des murs. En quinze ans, les ronces et les mauvaises herbes auraient dû recouvrir le domaine, mais le garde-chasse s'était occupé de l'entretien extérieur.

La main sur la poignée de la grande porte vitrée, Caroline essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Puis poussa doucement le battant et pénétra dans le grand hall. Tout était comme dans son souvenir. La poussière s'était accumulée sur le sol, les motifs sur les murs n'étaient même plus visibles. Mais la luminosité de cette pièce, qui l'avait toujours émue, jusqu'au jour où elle était partie, était toujours aussi époustouflante. Les grands miroirs de chaque côté de la porte, les guéridons, les porte-manteaux, les sièges, tout avait été recouvert de draps blancs. Tels des fantômes du passé, les meubles, drapés, s'efforçaient de venir hanter Caroline et elle retint ses larmes avec peine. Elle avait abandonné tout cela, elle s'était choisi une autre vie. Elle n'avait même pas revu ses parents depuis son départ, n'avait donné aucune nouvelle ...

En rage contre elle-même, elle se précipita sur les draps blancs et les arracha de ces objets qui avaient fait son quotidien pendant vingt ans. Ivre de colère, et de culpabilité, elle parcourut toutes les pièces du manoir, soufflant sur les tas de poussière, retirant les couvertures, les voiles qu'on avait posés sur les objets délicats afin de les protéger un peu de l'usure du temps. Elle voyait les petites particules de poussière voleter dans l'air et comme pour accentuer encore plus sa douleur, elle ouvrit les grands rideaux, les lourdes tentures des chambres et des salons, pour laisser entre les rayons du soleil qui lui rappelèrent un peu plus le jour de son départ. Marchant au milieu des draps, elle passa des larmes au rire, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ancien « chez elle », désespérée à l'idée de ne pas y être revenue plus tôt, tournoyant dans sa robe noire à voiles, dansant dans les paillettes dorées, respirant les odeurs de vieux bois, d'encens refroidi, de fleurs fanées.

Se calmant à peine, Caroline se dirigea vers les hautes fenêtres et les ouvrit une à une. Trop longtemps elle avait négligé cette vue de l'Angleterre qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Une grande bouffée d'air frais s'engouffra dans la pièce, chassant la poussière et les souvenirs et coupant le souffle de Caroline.

Son regard tomba sur le vieux piano de sa sœur, trônant en maître au beau milieu du salon. Elle s'en approcha et ses doigts soulevèrent le couvercle d'ébène pour se poser sur les touches d'ivoire. Sa sœur avait si longtemps joué de cet instrument ... Elle-même avait composé plusieurs morceaux avec Emily. Toute une vie dans cet assemblage de bois et de métal ...

Se détournant de souvenirs trop douloureux, Caroline franchit à nouveau les pièces en sens inverse et se retrouva une fois de plus dans le grand hall, si lumineux. Tout lui rappelait que d'autres étaient passés par ici, que d'autres y avaient vécu pendant des années, sans elle. Elle se sentait à la fois proche et lointaine de ce lieu. Le jour déclinait et donnait à la pièce cette teinte verte et or qu'elle aimait tant.

Se souvenant de se promesse d'aller voir Emily, Caroline sortit et referma la grande porte vitrée derrière elle. Avant tout, elle voulait arpenter les jardins du domaine dans le soleil couchant. Comme un "_à demain_ " plutôt qu'un "_adieu_". Elle décida de garder le grand manoir comme résidence secondaire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un inconnu marcher entre ces murs, franchir les portes de bois rares à sa place, se promener dans des jardins où elle avait rencontré ses amis les plus chers. Garder une maison pleine de souvenirs lui serrait le cœur, mais la vendre le lui briserait.

Relevant sa robe d'une main, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison. Sur la colline, dominant tous les clochers avoisinants, la cime des vieux pins pliait sous les bourrasques de vent. Comme un appel de la nature, Caroline se sentit portée vers cet endroit qui surplombait tout. Elle s'assit enfin au pied d'un grand chêne, intrus parmi tous les conifères. Son arrière grand-père l'avait planté lui-même et la légende disait qu'il état mort à cet endroit même, un soir alors qu'il était venu se reposer du tracas de la ville en contemplant son domaine. Bercée par le vent et ses souvenirs, elle laissa son regard errer sur les toits des maisons du village en contrebas, luisants de soleil doré, sur les bois au loin, sur les étoiles apparaissant progressivement au-dessus de sa tête.

Ses parents lui manquaient, Emily lui manquait cruellement. Elle se demanda même si elle allait repartir. Peut-être que rester ici, mourir ici lui apporterait enfin la paix dont elle rêvait. Elle avait pensé que fuir lui épargnerait de souffrir. Mais les conséquences de sa fuite la rattrapaient maintenant.

Se levant enfin, elle resta quelques minutes supplémentaires dans le jour déclinant, se jurant d'aller voir Emily dès le lendemain. Prête à partir et enfin fixée sur la conduite à tenir, elle allait se retourner, quand une main effleura la sienne, la faisant sursauter.

Emily se tenait à gauche d'elle et les vents tourbillonnant avaient empêché Caroline de l'entendre arriver. Malgré le soleil couchant, cette dernière put voir dans le regard de son amie d'enfance la joie de la revoir. La joie, la peine, l'amour ; toutes ces émotions défilaient dans le regard d'Emily.

Elle avait été blessée de ne pas avoir su que Caroline partait. Presque humiliée qu'elle ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour lui expliquer son geste. Et puis elle avait compris. Elle avait su que Caroline ne l'oublierait jamais. Comme elle avait su qu'elle reviendrait, un jour. Alors elle avait décidé de mettre sa peine de côté, d'espérer qu'elle vivrait ailleurs une vie meilleure que chez elle, et de prier. Prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Prier pour qu'elle revienne vite.

Quand elle avait vu les grandes fenêtres d'Embers House ouvertes, elle avait su que ses prières avaient été exaucées. Elle se doutait que Caroline avait passé la journée à ressasser de vieux souvenirs et qu'elle serait, le soir tombant, près du vieux chêne dominant la vallée. Alors elle était venue la rejoindre.

Elle espérait que Caroline reste un peu avec elle. Elles avaient tant de choses à se raconter. Mais elle savait que celle-ci, qu'elle garde la maison ou pas, avait une vie ailleurs. Alors elle voulait profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

Fidèle à elle-même, Emily restait silencieuse. La joie de se revoir débordait du regard des deux amies. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, mais la main d'Emily dans celle de Caroline prouvait à cette dernière que, où qu'elle aille, quoiqu'elle fasse, elles se retrouveraient un jour, ensemble, près du vieux chêne, à regarder le soleil se coucher sur Embers House.

_**- The End -**_

_**OOO**_

* _**Intervention de Mélanie, ma bêta**_ : " C'est très beau, je dirai presque émouvant. Tes descriptions sont, comme d'habitude très réussies. Encore une fois j'ai réussi à imaginer les lieux sans difficulté. J'aime beaucoup l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage [ ...] Encore un écrit réussi (Je me demande si un jour l'un de tes écrits me décevra ? Parce que pour le moment tu fais un sans faute ! ) "

_**Alors méga cacedédi à Mel, pour ce si joli compliment ! Et vous, tous à vos souris ! Et on clique sur "reviews" au bas de la page ! Si si ! Alleeeeeez ! Et j'offre des carambars en fin d'année au lecteur qui a laissé le plus de review ! :p * C'est absolument pas du chantage. Absolument pas ! ***_


End file.
